<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you make me crescendo by swineflou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340409">you make me crescendo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou'>swineflou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marriage Story (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again sort of, Charlie and Nicole both cheat, Cheating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Sort Of, Unhappy marriage, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, babysitter, babysitter!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew how fucked up it was, you did. </p><p>Charlie was a married man. </p><p>He was your fucking employer. </p><p>You watched his son while him and his wife were at the theater. </p><p>You didn’t really know how it started. </p><p>AKA: you’re Henry’s babysitter. Charlie’s marriage is failing. You just meant to be friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Barber/Nicole Barber, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whore 4 Adam Driver</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you make me crescendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YIKES okay so I want to preface this by saying I DO NOT CONDONE CHEATING AT ALL. IN THIS FIC NICOLE IS CHEATING ON CHARLIE BEFORE HE EVEN THINKS OF CHEATING ON HER. OKAY? OKAY. So this is based off of *ahem* a video I saw. So. I just thought it’d be nice to recreate with Charlie. Title taken from Lingerie by Lizzo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You knew how fucked up it was, you did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Charlie was a married man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was your fucking employer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You watched his son while him and his wife were at the theater. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You didn’t really know how it started. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nicole was nice enough, you did genuinely like her, but you knew she didn’t like you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You were always polite and respectful, never overstepping, ever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Charlie had taken a liking to you, and you’re pretty sure that’s why Nicole didn’t like you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My marriage is falling apart.” Charlie had confessed one night to you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You’d put Henry to bed an hour or so before Charlie’d come home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nicole was visiting her mother in LA, and Charlie was working tirelessly at the theater, blocking out his latest masterpiece. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How so?” You’d asked him, your stomach dropping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You’d always thought Charlie and Nicole were so great together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y’know how like,” he’d taken a deep breath, then a pull off of the bottle of beer in his hand. “You know someone for a long time? And you just- you </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">know</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> them inside and out. It’s kind of like-“ his eyebrows had furrowed and he’d run a hand through his hair, a nervous habit you’d picked up on after years of babysitting for the Barbers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’s different.” He’d said dumbly. “She’s still herself, you know? She’s still <em>Nicole</em>, of course. I just. I think I feel her pulling away. And I don’t know why.” His lips had pouted, and your heart hurt for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You didn’t know what to say, you were at a loss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What was one supposed to say in that situation?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know she loves me. At least, I think she does. I hope she does.” His voice had sounded small. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Charlie-“ you’d tried to console him, but he waved his hand before finishing the rest of his beer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sighed and pushed himself up from the couch, excusing himself to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You heard the sounds of cabinets opening before he came back in with a bottle of Johnny Walker. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t even bother with pouring himself a glass, just took a drink directly from the bottle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You cringed, you fucking hated whiskey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He pulled away from the bottle and coughed slightly, his nose wrinkling in distaste. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, fuck, that’s gross.” He groaned, but toon another drink anyways. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you as you gave him an eye roll. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">For being such a large man, Charlie was a fucking lightweight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a short while, he was slurring his words already, and his eyes blinked slower than normal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Never get married,” He’d told you, pointing a lazy finger at you. “S’fucking, the fucking </span>
  <span class="s3">worst</span>
  <span class="s2"> thing you could do to yourself.” He slurred out. “S’so fucking <em>bad</em>, y’know? You just-“ he hiccuped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You fuckin’ love someone. So fucking much, that you just, looking at them makes you just- </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">, y’know? Like, they take your fuckin’ breath away. You’ve never seen anything like ‘em before. And then just- you give your life to them. Your whole fucking life. And they give you theirs, or you’d hope they would. And then just- they just. They just stop loving you. And it’s kinda like-“ he cut himself off, brows furrowing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He went to reach for the bottle again, but you’d pulled it away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’d pouted again, but you just shook your head at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m getting you water.” You’d patted him on the shoulder before getting up, taking the bottle of whiskey with you to grab him a bottle out of the fridge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He let out a noise of protest, to which you gave an affectionate laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You’d made him take a sip, looking at him sternly until he drank a little. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What was I saying?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You were saying how when someone stops loving you.” You said quietly. It hurt you, seeing him hurt over this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah.” He heaved a big sigh out, taking another drink of water. “<em>Fuck</em>, I’m too drunk for this.” He groaned, shaking his head as he pressed the heel of his hand to his temple. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You let out a little laugh, shaking your head affectionately. “I think that’s enough deep conversation for tonight, hmm?” You teased. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A loud, honking laugh escaped him, his shoulders shaking as he was overcome with giggles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Charlie</em>!” You shushed him with a laugh, unable time keep your own giggles at bay as you quickly covered his mouth with your hand so as not to wake Henry up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It took him a good minute or so for him to finally calm down, and god, you were so fucking endeared at the way he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright, big guy.” You shook your head as your stood up. “I think it’s bedtime.” You smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll pay you for the extra hours.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do not even worry about it.” You shushed him, holding your hand out to him to stand up. “I wasn’t working, so don’t worry about paying me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Charlie made a noise of protest, begrudgingly grabbing your hand and pulling himself up a little too roughly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He stumbled to his feet, crashing into you and gripping onto you for leverage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You stumbled back at the force and size of his body knocking into yours, and you gripped at his arms for leverage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Whoa, big guy.” You laughed breathily, your face flushing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shit, sorry.” He groaned, stepping back and stumbling again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just-“ you laughed again. “Um, just like, hold onto me. I’ll help you get to bed.” You offered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I gotta shut-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The lights off, I know.” You smiled as you wrapped your arm around his waist to try and support his body weight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Turning the lights off and getting Charlie to bed was a much harder task than you’d anticipated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was practically dead weight, hanging over you and giggling into your ear as you tugged him down the hallway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright,” you puffed out as you helped him stand. “Sit down on the bed, let’s get your shoes off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you do this with Henry too?” He teased as he flopped onto his bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The frame groaned in protest, and you concealed a laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, because Henry listens.” You teased back, untying the ratty converse he wore nearly every day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I am <em>hurt</em>.” He gave you a dramatic pout, to which you only smiled at. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright, where do you keep your pjs?” You asked, putting your hands on your hips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Under my clothes.” He whispered dramatically before letting out a laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Charlie.” You giggled out, rolling your eyes. “Shh, you’re going to wake Henry up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He covered his mouth with his hands to keep his giggles at bay, and you couldn’t help but just fucking </span>
  <span class="s3">smile</span>
  <span class="s2"> at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This man was too cute for his own sake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You’d turned away, preserving his modesty as you heard him take his clothes off and toss them to the side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You made a mental note to fold them up for him, because you knew how much he hated mess. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He cleared his throat once he’d crawled under the sheets, signalling you could turn around and face him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He let out a contented hum, folding his hands behind his head as he laid with the sheets at his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His chest was completely bare, and that made your cheeks flush. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y’never told me something.” He said in a quiet voice, his words still a bit mushy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And what’s that?” You asked as you neatly folded his jeans and t shirt up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’re you doin’ for school?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why does it matter?” You joked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Heeeeey</em>.” He pouted up at you. “I’m interested in you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your face heated up at the confession, but you knew it was just the alcohol talking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m kidding.” You assured him with a laugh, hanging his sweater up in the closet. “I’m a theatre major.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?” His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he sat up. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know!” You threw your hands up. “I guess I like, didn’t want you guys to think that I was like, here because of that? Like, I’m literally not at all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s crazy.” He shook his head. “I wouldn’t have thought that.” He assured you, reaching for your hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your breath caught in your throat when his skin touched yours, and you tried keep your blush at bay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You just shrugged, avoiding his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Get some rest, Charlie.” You said softly, gently pushing him back into the bed. “I’ll leave some water on the nightstand for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Charlie made a noise of protest when you let go of his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Upon coming back into the bedroom, he was passed out on his side, his face buried into his pillow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You smiled fondly to yourself as you set the bottle of Advil and a glass of water on the nightstand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You bring the comforter up to his chin so he doesn’t get cold, before pressing a kiss to his head out of sheer instinct. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And that was when it started. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You’d grown quite close to Charlie in more ways than one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You hadn’t expected it to develop into anything, but. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shit happens. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You knew it was so </span>
  <span class="s3">so</span>
  <span class="s2"> fucking wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was fucking married. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But his marriage was failing, and it wasn’t because of what you were doing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’d confessed to you that he found out she was having an affair with someone back in LA, and with her constantly back and forth between there and New York, it just.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sure, a part of you was guilty about what you were doing, but the both of you felt it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It‘s any other normal day, Henry‘s dead asleep, and Charlie’s in the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Normally you didn’t stay when Nicole was there, but she said you could stay for drinks, and that she was going to shower. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If there was something you knew about Nicole, it was that she always showered in the morning, never at night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Charlie had told you that she only showered at night when she needed to clear her head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And you knew they were long. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You’re sitting on the couch when you hear the shower go on, and instantly, Charlie pouches on you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His lips crash messily against yours, and the involuntary groan you let out is unavoidable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Charlie.” You gasp out against his hot mouth, pulling back. “Not here.” You shake your head. “Henry could hear.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bed then?” He pants against your mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Charlie,” you shudder when you feel his fingers slide down the front of your leggings. “Nicole, she’s in-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, she is.” He cuts you off, wasting no time pushing a finger into your wet heat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You gasp at the sudden intrusion, your walls tightening around him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So I’m going to fuck you in my bed, and you’re gonna be real quiet for me, you got it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You bite down on your lip to fight off a moan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fuck, you want to give this man everything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You nod your head quickly, and he gives you a smile before smacking a kiss to your lips and pulling his hand out of your underwear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Heat floods your whole body as you trail after him to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The risk of Nicole catching the two of you sends shivers down your spine, but the thought excites you in a way you never thought it would. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His lips are on yours the second your back hits the bed, and you have to stop him from literally tearing your leggings off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You wiggle your hips and tug them off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You hear him fumbling with his belt as you lick into his mouth, and his hand finds your waist, giving it a small squeeze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now you’ve gotta be quiet for me, okay, honey?” His voice is low in your ear, and you nod your head quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll be quiet.” You promise out in a gasp. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck, you’re so good for me.” He groans quietly, pushing your underwear to the side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to your neck as his fingers find your wet entrance again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“M’not gonna be able to get you ready for my cock, you think you can handle me without it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You nod your head quickly, wiggling your hips against him to prove, <em>yes</em>, you can take him without prep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s huge, you know this, but the thought of being able to feel him after you’ve had him is just too appealing to you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Christ.” He swears, pulling his cock out and rubbing it a few times over you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You bite your lip to suppress another whine as the swollen head catches against your clit, making you grind your hips down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Charlie.” You pant, nearly pouting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hmm? You want me to fuck you, honey?” He whispers teasingly, and fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">FUCK. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The fact that he’s stalling is only making you want him more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please, Charlie. Please just fuck me.” You don’t mean to beg like this, but fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You might go crazy if you don’t get him inside of you soon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Such a good girl I have.” He coos into your ear before slowly pushing himself into you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You bite down on the back of your hand to suppress the loud moan you know you’d let out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But you need to be quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And fucking quick. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shit,” he hisses out. “Always feel so good for me, so fucking tight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You nod your head quickly, wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him closer into you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His pace is slow, teasing at first, just a slow roll of the hips, and it’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">killing</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sound of the shower running in the next fucking room is what makes you dig your nails into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Charlie, please.” You breathe out in his ear. “Faster, harder, just-</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">.” Your cut off by the way he pulls himself out before slamming back into you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“S’that what you want?” He growls out, his hips snapping against yours as his pace quickens. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sound of his skin slapping against yours is drowned out by the sound of running water, and fuck, you should feel dirty, you should feel disgusting that a married man is taking you in his shared bed, but it makes you even more eager to do this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s fucking into you relentlessly, and he shoves your short up, a hand kneading at your exposed tits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, honey.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You let out a loud whine as his teeth graze your nipple, his right hand moving to rub at your clit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shhhh, you’ve got to be quiet.” He warns, pressing his left hand over your mouth to muffle your moans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s hot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s so fucking hot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You feel absolutely filthy, the way he’s looking at you, and the feeling of the cool metal band of his wedding ring pressing against the seam of your lips, keeping you quiet while he fucks into you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your moans become more urgent, and you hold onto him tighter as his right hand continues it’s assault on your throbbing clit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s with a particularly sharp thrust that has you gasping into his hand, your whole body shaking as your thighs clamp around his waist,the coil inside your stomach finally snapping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You feel your wetness soak between you, and you hear him groan before he removes his hand from your mouth and replaces it with his own mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You swallow each other’s moans, and he grips at your waist tight enough that there may be bruises left. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s a beautiful thing to experience, Charlie Barber coming. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His hips stutter in their pace, and he’s trying to keep up with himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His arms start to shake, and he lets out a choked sound into your mouth before you feel his warmth spread through you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You roll your hips lazily against his, riding out your orgasms before he stills completely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s panting heavily as he buries his face in your neck for a moment before pressing a kiss to it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You did good.” He breathes out. “You’re good at keeping quiet.” There’s a teasing lilt to his voice, and a shit eating grin on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A breathy laugh escapes you, and you peck a kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You’re quick to pull your leggings back on, and you watch him put his pants on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He glances at himself in the vanity mirror, trying to fix his hair so it doesn’t look like he’s just been pounding into you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your face is flushed, hair a bit of a mess. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m gonna go before she’s done.” You say quietly, hearing the shower turn off. “Text me later?” You lean up on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips before walking out to the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll walk you out.” He announces a bit loudly, trying to play it off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You let him, and your eyes linger on him for a bit as you stand at the doorway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What are you doing tomorrow?” He asks you, leaning against the doorframe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Um, not sure. Why?” You ask, stomach fluttering. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come by the theatre tomorrow. I wanna show you something.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry mom sorry god. come say hi on tumblr! himbokylo.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>